Spark plugs are presently on the market that include an internal auxiliary gap in series between upper and lower center electrode sections. The gap is formed between a cylindrical rivet-like element that has a shoulder seated upon a shoulder on a central bore through an insulator and an upper section in contact with a resistor or similar type of ignition noise suppressor. A spring presses the resistor against the rivet-like gap forming element. These spark plugs are made rapidly on automatic machines which feed the parts into the central bore of the insulator in the proper sequence. On occasion the rivet-like gap forming element will not seat properly on its shoulder as it becomes cocked in its seated position. As the remainder of the elements are fed in and sealed there is no way to inspect the plug to ascertain whether the rivet is crosswise or in its proper position. If the rivet is crosswise or at an angle the spark plug is defective, but this is not apparent until a purchaser tries to start and run an engine containing the improperly seated element.